pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Regigigas
| name='Regigigas'| jname=(レジギガス Regigigas)| image= | ndex=#486| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation IV| pronun= REDGE-ee-gee-gus | hp=110| atk=160| def=110| satk=80| sdef=110| spd=100| species=Colossal Pokémon| type= | height=12'02"| weight=925.9 lbs.| ability=Slow Start| color='White'| gender=Genderless| }} Regigigas (レジギガス Regigigas) is a -type Pokémon and is a Legendary Pokémon. Though it has no evolutionary forms, Regigigas has a connection with the three other Regi Pokémon, Regice, Registeel, and Regirock, as it only awakens when the three are present. Appearance Regigigas is a very large Pokémon that bears a similar resemblance to the other three Regi Pokémon. Mainly white, Regigigas have a few black stripes located on their body and gold plates surrounding their wrists, shoulders, and another in their upper region. Around its feet and its back, Regigigas have some kind of plant or moss growing on it. It has a very large physique with long arms, short legs and no visible neck or head. Unlike the other Regi Pokémon, Regigias have no specific element that they relate to. Instead, they have three sets of two gemstones, with a set representing Regice, Registeel, and Regirock. In Anime Regigigas made an appearance in the 11th Pokémon Movie, Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Along with a herd of Mamoswine, it helped in pushing back the iceberg Zero had broken to destroy the Gracidea Garden. The ice was cracked, and then it started drifting towards the garden, and also several villages. Game Info This creature is also the master of Hoenn's Legendary Regi's. It remains dormant in Snowpoint Temple until the player arrives with Regirock, Regice, and Registeel in their party. There is only one that can be found in the Generation IV games; it can only be awakened and caught in the basement of the Snowpoint Temple when the player has the other members of the Regi family in their party. (The only way to acquire the other three Regis in Generation IV is to beat the Elite Four, and migrate them into Pal Park.) There was also a Pokemon Diamond/Pearl event in which you could obtain Regigigas. In the Platinum version, there is a special event where you can find the other three Regis using the event Regigigas only. Regice is located in Mt. Coronet (near Route 216), Registeel on the B3F of Iron Island and Regirock is located on Route 228. When you caught all three, go back to Snowpoint City and battle it (It is encountered at Lv1). This is the best way to get it in Platinum. Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries | name=Regigigas| diamond=There is an enduring legend that states this Pokémon towed continents with ropes.| pearl=There is an enduring legend that states this Pokémon towed continents with ropes.| platinum=Legend states that it shaped Pokemon that looked like itself out of an iceberg, rocks, and magma.| heartgold=It is believed to have shaped Regirock, Regice, and Registeel out of clay, ice, and magma.| soulsilver=It is believed to have shaped Regirock, Regice, and Registeel out of clay, ice, and magma.| }} Moves Learned * By leveling up: ** Starting: Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunderpunch, Mega Punch, Knock Off, Confuse Ray, and Stomp. ** Lv. 25 - Superpower or Revenge ** Lv. 50 - Zen Headbutt ** Lv. 75 - Crush Grip ** Lv. 100 - Giga Impact Origins Regigigas is based on the "Regis" or "Golems" described in Hebrew legend. These legends depict them as servants of higher powers, and are also said to have writing on their heads. When this writing is removed, the beast would be weakened. Regigigas's is a combination of the words "Regi", the Latin word for king, combined with the word, "gigas", meaning giant. Therefore, a rough translation could mean "King of the Giants",as it needs to get the three other "Regis" to awaken this. Trivia * Except for Arceus when unequipped with its Plates, Regigigas is the only pure Normal-type among the collective group of legendaries. * Because of its Normal-type, this Pokemon takes double-damage from Fighting-type attacks. However, except for the Ghost-type (which inflicts no damage), no other type can gain a type advantage. * It is the only Pokemon that is capable of learning TMs that cannot learn TM17 (Protect) or TM44 (Rest). * It is the only member of the Regi family not to have its type included in its name. * There was a Mystery Gift event in North America where you could obtain Regigigas right before Pokemon Platinum is released. If Regigigas is obtained in this way, Regirock, Regice, & Registeel may be caught in the wild during the events of Pokemon Platinum. * It is one of the most powerful legendary Pokemon in the games and the movies, though its ability, Slow Start, prevents it from accessing its true power for 5 turns, in which case its power is halved. * Though it has very high Speed and Attack power, its ability, Slow Start, hinders it from moving at full speed and attacking at full power. However, specific moves, Such as Skill Swap, Worry Seed, and Gastro Acid, can remove this ability, or replace it with another one. Also, Regigigas is still pretty fast and strong despite having Slow Start ability. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon